Hershel Greene (Serial TV)
Hershel Greene - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu The Walking Dead. Ocalały z apokalipsy, jest weterynarzem, razem z rodziną mieszka na farmie gdzieś w Georgie. Dwukrotnie żonaty, z pierwszego małżeństwa z Josephine Greene ma córkę Maggie, z drugiego małżeństwa z Annette Greene ma córkę Beth i pasierba Shawna. Jest człowiekiem bardzo religijnym, postępuje zgodnie ze swoimi zasadami, bardzo dba o swoich najbliższych, próbuje ich chronić jak tylko potrafi. Po wybuchu epidemii wierzy, że nie wszystko stracone i zostanie wynalezione lekarstwo. Przed Apokalipsą: Farma Greene'ów Farma wydaję się dla bohatera być całym dotychczasowym dobytkiem bohatera. Symbolicznie opowiada o tym jak bardzo ważne jest podtrzymanie majątku rodzinnego, ochrona najbliższych oraz wartości moralne. Jako dziecko otrzymuje od ojca zegarek przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Metaforycznie nadaje wydźwięk, że bardzo ważną rolę odgrywa rodzina. Greene'owie pochodzą z Irlandii. Całe życie dorastali na gospodarstwie, a jego rodzina utrzymuje ten styl bycia już od 160 lat. Niestety, Hershel z powodu nie najlepszych relacji z ojcem (alkoholizm), wyprowadza się do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kierując się pobudkami miłości do zwierząt postanawia zostać lekarzem weterynarii. Tu osiada się na obrzeżach stanu Georgia. Niestety, słabość do alkoholu pozostaje w genach. Hershel popada w nałóg, sięgając dna. Między żoną a nim, relacje są co raz bardziej słabsze. Na szczęście, Josephine zachodzi w ciążę i rodzi córkę Maggie. Hershel odnajduje nowy sens życia. Po sześciu latach na świat przychodzi młodsza pociecha, Beth. I wszystko byłoby na dobrej drodze, gdyby nie śmierć Josephine. Żona umiera w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Po długiej żałobie, poznaje Anette i zawiera drugi związek Małżeński. Młódka dotychczas żyła jedynie wraz ze swoim synem z pierwszego małżeństwa, Shawn'em. Po pewnym czasie, Hershel zatrudnia pracownika na farmę. Nowy pomocnik , Otis, wraz z małżonką Patricią, szybko stają się bliskimi przyjaciółmi Greene'ów. Wspólnie starają się żyć w harmonii, akceptując wartości moralne i poszanowanie do religii. W trakcie początku inwazji zombie, Annette oraz jej syn zostają ukąszeni. Nie dopuszczając myśli o ich śmierci oraz wierząc, że są to tylko objawy choroby, Hershel umieszcza najbliższych w zabarykadowanej stodole. Nakazuje Otisowi traktować szwendaczy jak nieuleczonych pacjentów, nawołując go do izolacji wszystkich przyjaciół z okolicy. Po Apokalipsie Sezon II ''Bloodletting Hershel debiutuje w serialu jako ważna postać. Jest on jedyną szansą na uratowanie postrzelonego Carla. Nabój rozbryzgł się wewnątrz brzucha na sześć części. Bez dodatkowego sprzętu medycznego oraz leków zabieg może się nie powieść. Otis z pobudek przyjacielskich oraz Shane, z pobudek korzystnych dla pozostania na farmie, postanawiają udać się w celu odnalezienia ekwipunku. Podążają zatem w stronę opuszczonego liceum medycznego. Podczas oczekiwań na sprzęt, Rick i Hershel wymieniają zdanie na temat leku na zombie. Grimes uważa, że nie istnieje żadne antidotum na szwendaczy, farmer jest przeciwnego zdania. Save the Last One Oczekiwanie na wyprawowiczów wydaje się nie mieć końca, Hershel wykonuje dogłębną obserwację rany. Stwierdza, że zbyt długie zwlekanie z zabiegiem może doprowadzić do śmierci chłopca. Weterynarz wraz Rickiem i Lori decydują się na operację bez dodatkowego ekwipunku medycznego. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili przybywa Shane. Operacja może się powieść. Niestety, Shane oznajmia, że Otis nie żyje. Hershel przekazuje złą wiadomość Patricii. Cherokee Rose Hershel po zabiegu - nadal monitoruje stan Carla. Rick prosi farmera, by mógł pozwolić mu i jego towarzyszom pozostać dłużej na gospodarstwie. Argumentuje to złym stanem zdrowotnym syna oraz próbą poszukiwań Sophii. Hershel składa aprobatę z warunkiem opuszczenia gospodarstwa - Opuszczenie ma nastąpić w trakcie, gdy chłopiec poczuje się lepiej oraz gdy zakończą swoją misję poszukiwawczą. Chupacabra U Hershela zaczyna wzrastać niepokój. Związane jest to z przedłużającym się pobytem grupy Rick'a. Według niego, towarzysze czują się zbyt swobodnie, korzystając przesadnie z dóbr materialnych Greene'ów. Ma również sugestie w kierunku Maggie i jej związku z Glenn'em. Rick postanawia wraz z Jimmy'em rozpocząć akcję poszukiwawczą Sophii. Daryl bez wiedzy Grimesa prosi farmera o jednego z jego koni. Carol i Lori postanawiają przygotować w kuchni Greene'ów kolację dla wszystkich. Nie podoba się to Hershelowi jednak nie sprzeciwia się. Gospodarz oznajmia Rick'owi, że chciałby kontrolować jego działania, on natomiast powinien się zająć kontrolą swoich ludzi. W wyniku wypadku, Daryl zostaje postrzelony przez Andreę. Oto po raz kolejny pomoc medyczna Hershel'a wydaję się być niezbędna. Hershel bierze się do łatania rany. Jest zdziwiony, że grupa Ricka tak daleko zaszła, skoro Grimes jest mniej odpowiedzialny od niego. Wkrótce Hershel przełamuje swoją niechęć towarzyską i zaprasza wszystkich na wspólny obiad. Tylko Glenn ma patrol, podczas którego, odkrywa tajemnicę ukrywaną za drzwiami stodoły. Secrets Glenn nie może uwierzyć w to, co ujrzał. W stodole za zakneblowanymi drzwiami znajdują się liczne ilości szwendaczy. Dale konfrontuje zdanie Hershela. Ten jednak stanowczo się sprzeciwia i oznajmia, że cała grupa Ricka powinna się wynosić z posesji gospodarstwa. Pretty Much Dead Already Rick sprzeciwia się zdaniu Hershela, na temat utrzymywania szwendaczy w stodole. Farmer chce, by Rick z ekipą opuścili posesję, najpóźniej w ciągu tygodnia, co zmusza Ricka do ujawnienia ciąży Lori. To powoduje u Hershela dalsze rozważania na temat ich pozostania lub wyrzucenia. Hershel postanawia dać jeszcze jedną szansę Rickowi. Zabiera go i Jimmy'ego w miejsce, gdzie w bagnie utknął jeden z zombie. Chce przekonać Grimesa, by zrezygnował z zabijania szwendaczy. Shane widząc to, zdecydowanie sprzeciwia się zdaniu Hershela. Zabija bez skrupułów szwendacza i zmierza w kierunku stodoły. Niszczy główne wejście i morduje wszystkie zombie, które wydostają się w sposób niezgrabny z kryjówki. T-dog, Andrea, Glenn oraz Daryl pomagają mu w działaniu unieszkodliwienia niebezpieczeństwa. Hershel wiedząc, że to jego wszyscy najbliższi, załamuje się popadając w rozpacz. Podczas gdy na kolanach żywnie wylewa łzy, ze stodoły wychodzi Sophia - przeewaluowana w szendacza. Carol jest zrozpaczona, Rick, chcąc, czy nie, strzela prosto w czaszkę małej Peletier. Hershel dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie jak bardzo wielki popełnił błąd. Nebraska Stary Greene nadal jest w szoku związanym z masakrą wykonaną na ukrytych szwendaczach. Patricia oraz Maggie odprowadzają go do domu. Hershel postanawia wybrać się do miasta w celu upicia się w jednym z opuszczonych barów. Nie może uwierzyć w całą sytuację. Rick postanawia nawiązać dialog z Hershelem, wybiera się więc z Glenn'em w miejsce pobytu Greene`a. Odnajduje go z łatwością, gdyż "Carriage bar" to często odwiedzane miejsce przez niego, gdy był alkoholikiem. Przyznaje mu swój błąd. Podczas gdy chcą wyjść z opuszczonej tawerny, przy wejściu pojawia się dwu obcych, Dave i Tony. Farmer wyczuwa związane z tym kłopoty. Hershel zgodnie z zaleceniami Rick'a u, ukrywa się. Po dłuższym napiętym dialogu, Grimes zabija mężczyzn. Triggerfinger Zespół złożony z trzech mężczyzn, którzy pochodzą z ekipy Dave'a i Tony'ego, próbują dostać się do baru. Drzwi zabarykadowane są jednak martwymi ciałami szwendaczy. Przybyli pytają o zaginionych mężczyzn. Po dostaniu się do wewnątrz, zauważają zwłoki poszukiwanych towarzyszy. Dochodzi do wymiany ognia. Rick nakazuje Hershelowi i Glennowi wydostać się od tylnej strony budynku, skąd łatwo można dostać się do samochodu. Gdy oboje są już na zewnątrz, Sean - jeden z towarzyszy przybyłych, strzela w kierunku azjaty. Hershel nie wiedząc jak dobrze sie posługiwać bronią palną, trafia Seana, w klatkę piersiową, nie zabijając go. Okoliczne w pobliżu szwendacze włączają się w panującą sytuację. Farmer stara się odciągnąć szwendaczy, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie już pomóc Sean'owi i opuszcza go. Rick idzie do schowanego za śmietnikiem Glenna. Po drugiej strony ulicy, na dachu apteki stojącej po przeciwnej stronie baru, najmłodszy członek załogi Dave'a i Tony'ego zostaje postawiony na snajpera. Randall strzela w stronę trójki mężczyzn. Nate nakazuje opuścić chłopakowi dach i zmierzyć w kierunku niego, tak by przejść w kierunku placu zapełnionego zombie i ich szybko obejść. Randall postanawia zeskoczyć. Niestety, podczas skoku wbija nogę w jeden z szpikulców kutego płotu. Rick biegnie do chłopaka. W tym czasie Hershel zauważa, że postrzelony przez niego Sean nadal żyje - lecz jest już za późno na jego uratowanie, gdyż otoczony jest liczną liczbą szwendaczy i opuszcza go. Hershel jest lekko zdezorientowany w całej sytuacji, gdyż skupia się na bronieniu się przed zombie, dlatego też nie wie jaki jest stan Randalla. Gdy już wychodzi z tej sytuacji postanawia działać coś dla dobra Randalla. Po całej sytuacji dotyczącej masakry przed oborą, jego stosunek do swoich dotychczas jedynie słusznie stosowanych poglądów - diametralnie się zmienia. Namawia Ricka, by uratować chłopca przed nieuleczaną chorobą, wpół-śmiercią, by zdjąć chłopca wiszącego przebitą nogą na ogrodzeniu, by oszczędzić mu losu, poniesionym takim wypadkiem zdarzeń, wynikającym nie jego decyzjami lecz decyzjami jego byłego członka zespołu. Rick błaga by chłopca pozostawić, gdyż wie jak źle czas wpłynąłby na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Szwendaczy wkoło jest co raz więcej. Glenn proponuje dokonanie amputacji, hershel nakłania Ricka na przeprowadzenie ratunkowej sytuacji. Rick wyciąga nogę ze szpikulca. Kładą Randalla na ziemię i usuwają mu nożem nogę. Ekipie udaje się cudem zbiec. Maggie nie jest zachwycona sytuacją wyjścia ojca po za rejon gospodarstwa. Gdy ten powraca, jest poddenerwowana, tym bardziej, że w domu pojawia się nowy imputowany, Randall. Jest zaniepokojona i uważa chłopca za zagrożenie. Maggie postanawia całkowicie ignorować zachowanie Hershela. Hershel odwiedza chorego Randalla, stwierdza, że po tygodniu będzie się lepiej już czuł. Shane myśli by zabić Randalla, jednak farmer ostro reaguje na jego zdanie, oskarżając go jednocześnie całą winą za sytuację, która zdarzyła się przy stodole. Judge, Jury, Executioner Dale idzie do Hershela by spytać go o wsparcie w złym zdaniu na temat Shane'a. Ten stara się go zignorować. ponieważ jest bardziej skupiony na sprawach w jego rodzinie. Odwiedza w domu Beth, sprawdza jej samopoczucie. Następnie odwiedza Glenna. Przekazuje mu zegarek, symbolicznie wskazując na ogromną wartość rodziny w życiu, jak i jednocześnie chce w ten sposób wykazać poparcie związku z jego najstarszą córką. "Żaden mężczyzna nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla mojej dziewczynki.", "Until one." ("Do tej pory jedyny."). Tym czasem, krowy Greene'ów uciekają ze stada. Dale postanawia pomóc w ich odzyskaniu. Zdaje się że w stadzie pozostała ostatnia krowa, nagle Dale spostrzega wnętrzności jakiejś w gąszczu trawy. Nie zauważa zombie i zostaje ukąszony. Hershel, zapytany o stan Dale'a, kiwa głową w ten sposób, by oznajmić, że zrobić już się nie da kompletnie nic. Daryl zabija rannego. Better Angels Hershel, w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją pozwala dopuścić grupę do nocowania w domu - nie na campie. Jest zaniepokojony relacją Shane'a z Rickiem. Tymczasem zaginął uwięziony Randall w stodole. Hershel postanawia oddać jeden pokój dla Lori, drugi dla Ricka. Beside the Dying Fire Hershel czeka w domu na Ricka, Shane'a, Glenn'a i Daryla, którzy to zmierzyli na poszukiwania Randalla. W trakcie inwazji szwendaczy na posesję Greene'ów, Hershel oznajmia, że będzie walczył, gdyż jest to jego posesja i nakazuje wszystkim uciekać. Hershel zaczyna zabijać szwendaczy przy pomocy strzelby, gdy inni powoli wycofują się z gospodarstwa. Rick ratuje Hershela przed zombie, który zakrada się za starcem, strzelając szwendaczowi w tył głowy. Rick zaciąga Hershela do samochodu i ucieka z farmy. Później stwierdza, żeby Rick zabrał Carla w bezpieczne miejsce, i decydują się na pobyt na odcinku autostrady, gdzie zgubiła się Sophia, czekając na resztę grupy. Sezon III Seed thumb|right|335 px Hershel i reszta grupy natrafiają na więzienie, które u Ricka powoduje myśl utworzenia idealnego schronienia, bezpiecznego domu - jakiego dotąt poszukiwali bezskutecznie oraz o jakim dotąd marzyli od czasu ewakuacji z farmy. Lekarz rozmawia z Rickiem na temat nadziei na zdrowe dziecko w łonie Lori. Informuje, że nie ma obaw zagrożenia, które mogłoby spowodować odczucie stresu i wysiłku fizycznego podczas ucieczki. Podczas wtargnięcia na teren opuszczonego więzienia, Rick - jako główny dowodzący, nakazuje Hershelowi oraz Carlowi skupić się na obronie z rejonów ogrodzenia. Ci dostosowują się do zaleceń, jednocześnie - likwidując szwendaczy skrytych na wieżach strażniczych. Więzienie zostaje zdobyte. Hershel nakłania członków załogi na wspólne spędzenie wieczoru. Prosi Beth, by ta zaśpiewała jedną z piosenek Paddy Riley. Maggie jednak zmienia prośbę ojca we swoje działanie. Wspólnie z Beth nucą "Rozstanie Glass" Następnego dnia, Hershel wraz z T-Dogiem, Glennem, Darylem oraz Rickiem i najstarszą córką, uczestniczą w oczyszczeniu bloku opanowanego przez szwendaczy. W wolnym czasie od obowiązków, Carol wzywa Hershela do porozmawiania z Lori na temat Carla. Ta uważa, że syn ją wręcz nienawidzi za wprowadzenie go w tak skomplikowane wydarzenia rodzinne. Z racji, że więzienie nie zostało w pełni opanowane, grupa zamierza oczyścić kolejne bloki. Podczas eskapady wgłąb przyszłego azylu, dochodzi do zamieszania, w którym Glenn i jego ukochana Maggie - odłączają się od reszty, ginąc w ciemnościach pomieszczeń. Ci, postanawiają ukryć się w starej szafce biurowej. Grupa uświadamia sobie brak dwóch członków i szybko podejmuje działanie w ich odnalezieniu. Podczas akcji ratowniczej, Hershel zostaje ugryziony w łydkę. Rick postanawia działać, mogłoby się rzecz, nierozsądnie i spontanicznie. Owija nogę paskiem od spodni i dokonuje amputacji nogi. Podczas zabiegu zza szklanej witryny ukazuję się błysk zapalanego światła. Grupa więźniów ukrywających się w kantynie jest świadkiem makabrycznej sytuacji. Sick Grupa towarzyszy stara się powstrzymać intensywne krwawienie nogi Hershela. Carol powstrzymuje krwawienie, udowadniając duże doświadczenie w pielęgniarstwie, które nabrała od zamiłowania medycznego wpojonemu jej przez ojca. W pewnym momencie sytuacja jest bardziej napięta. Hershel traci oddech. Lori sprowadza oddech tradycyjną i najskuteczniejszą metodą: usta-usta. W trakcie akcji, Hershel zrywa się gwałtownie i gwałtownie nabiera powietrza. Wystraszona Lori momentalnie odsuwa się od ratowanego. Po oczach stwierdza jednak, że Hershel żyje. Ten traci przytomność. W ramach ostrożności przywiązują jego pozostałe kończyny do rękojeści łoża. Podczas gdy Rick towarzyszy z więźniami w oczyszczaniu kolejnych bloków, ten nadal nie okazuje oznak życia. Podczas jego powrotu budzi się. Łapie go za rękę i ponownie usypia. Killer Within Hershel czuje się lepiej. Jest już w stanie chodzić na kulach o własnych siłach. Podczas niepodziewanego ataku szwendaczy, w centralnym rejonie dziedzińca, spowodowanego przez nienawiść Andrew - Hershel bezpiecznie ukrywa się z Beth - są poza bramą oddzielającą ich od krwawej akcji. Hershel dostrzega Maggie. Niesie ze sobą nowo narodzone dzieciątko Lori. Jest zasmucona, gdyż, jak się wszystkim wydaje, Lori najprawdopodobniej zmarła podczas porodu. Hershel nie ukrywa załamania. Sezon IV Podczas napadu Gubernatora na więzienie zostaje wzięty na zakładnika wraz z Michonne. Podczas negocjacji z Rickiem, Gubernator tnie szyję Hershela mieczem Michonne. Gdy obie strony zaczynają strzelać próbuje się odczołgać, lecz Gubernator znajduje go i odcina mu głowę. Ofiary: spore ilości zombie Śmierć Zabity przez *Gubernatora (nie żyje) W odcinku "Too Far Gone" Hershel i Michonne zostają porwani przez Gubernatora jako zakładnicy, potrzebni mu do przejęcia więzienia. Kiedy ze swoją grupą Gubernator dociera do więzienia, przywołuje Ricka, pokazuje zakładników i grozi, że jeśli nie opuszczą więzienia, zabije ich, a potem wszystkich członków grupy. Rick próbuje negocjować i proponuje wspólne życie w więzieniu. Gubernator nie zgadza się na to, nazywa Ricka kłamcą i na oczach wszystkich wymierza cios mieczem w szyję Hershela. Obie grupy otwierają ogień. Hershel próbuje resztką sił odczołgać się na bok, jednak Gubernator dopada go i odcina mu głowę mieczem Michonne. *Michonne (żyje) Michonne napotyka na swojej drodze jego odciętą głowę, która ożywa, kobieta przebija ją mieczem. Ciekawostki: * Hershel był jednym z członków grupy, który wierzył w Boga i życie pozagrobowe. *W 3 sezonie (kiedy nie miał nogi) miał być kierowcą na wypadek gdy ''coś pójdzie nie tak. *Scott Wilson, aktor wcielający się w rolę Hershela zdradził, że portret widoczny w wiejskim domu przedstawia jego matkę jeszcze jako młodą kobietę. *Hershel początkowo miał zostać zabity przez Randalla w odcinku "Better Angels", ale producenci postanowili dać tej postaci szansę. *W serii komiksów Hershel miał o wiele większą rodzinę. Składała się ona z jego zmarłej żony, trzech synów (dwóch żywych) i czterech córek. W serialu rodzina Greene składa się tylko z dwóch córek (Maggie i Beth) i zmarłego pasierba oraz dwóch małżonek. *W serialu Hershel przyznał, że jego relacje z ojcem nie układały się zbyt dobrze, co spowodowało jego nieobecność przy łożu śmierci taty, ale jak sam przyznał nie żałuje tego. Z kolei komiksowy odpowiednik miał z nim dobre relacje, a ostatnim życzeniem ojca Hershela była prośba, aby dbał o farmę. *Incydent Hershela z zimnym odzwierciedla ten Allena z serii komiksów. Oboje mężczyźni mieli amputowaną nogę przez Ricka, który użył do tego siekiery. *Hershel jest jedną z wielu osób po amputacji w serii The Walking Dead. **Jego noga została odrąbana siekierą przez Ricka, gdy Hershel został w nią ugryziony. Miało to zapobiec jego przemianie. **Zginął gdy Philip Blake odciął mu głowę kataną Michonne. *Hershel to obecnie jedyna osoba w serialu, która przeżyła ugryzienie, może więc to oznaczać że wirus rozprzestrzenia się przez krew. **Jest jedną z trzech osób w całej serii The Walking Dead, której udało się tak przeżyć. Oprócz niego do tej grupy zalicza się Dale z komiksu oraz Reggie z gry Telltale Games. *Śmierć Hershela w serialu jest bardzo zbliżona, jeśli nie identyczna, do śmierci Tyreese'a w serii komiksów. *Zalicza się do pięciu postaci z serialu, które zginęły podobnie jak ich komiksowe odpowiedniki, oprócz niego do tej grupy zalicza się również Amy, Shane, Jim i Axel. Obie wersje Hershela zostały zabite przez Gubernatora podczas jego ataku na więzienie. Hershel w serii komiksów zginął postrzelony przez niego w głowę podczas ataku, natomiast ten serialowy przez odcięcie głowy kataną Michonne przed rozpoczęciem strzelaniny. * W jednym z odcinków drugiego sezonu Hershel wyznaje Lori, że wcześniej był weterynarzem, przez co nie miał okazji operować człowieka. Zobacz też en:Hershel Greene (TV Series) de:Hershel Greene es:Hershel Greene ru:Хершел Грин (телесериал) pt-br:Hershel Greene (TV) ja:ハーシェル・グリーン Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead